Cherryberry Confusion
by unusualAnatomy
Summary: A prompt I received that called for Karkat 'stealing' Terezi from Dave.


His hand was warm on mine. I stared straight ahead, thinking. I heard Dave shift next to me, and I could just smell the intent coming off of him. I knew he was flushed for me, or that he liked me, to put it in human terms. And to be honest, I really loved him too, but… I didn't know if it was that way. I liked drawing and laughing with Dave more than I wanted to kiss him. At least, I thought so.|

"Terezi…" Yeah, here it comes. My heart flutters a bit and I feel his hand grip mine tighter. Turning, I'm surprised to find his face so close to mine. His pale, freckled cheeks are flushed and I can smell it vividly. I smile a bit but he doesn't smile back. Instead he moves closer. I draw back a bit and put one of my hands on his cheek, stroking along his jawline.

"Dave. Are you sure?" I could tell he was trying to be honest and open with me, which was still something that was hard for him. He draw back and looked down.

"No, it's cool. Whatever you want to do."

"I didn't say I didn't want to… kiss you. I just want to know if you're sure." In truth, I knew he wasn't. We talked a lot, and I equated our relationship to something like moirailegiance. He had told me his feelings for John and for Jade. He was close to both of them and wished vaguely for something more than just friendship.

"Yes."

I brought his head back up. My heart still fluttered. There were two things in my way. I decided to deal with the easiest first.

I removed his glasses. At first Dave put his hand up and flinched, having been raised with his glasses always on. But he held still, and I slid them from his face. I removed mine as well and he stared into my blank red eyes while I drew in a deep berath of the bright, blood red of his. He had a very good scent, that of strawberries. But strawberries could never really compare to cherries.

Cherries. The second thing in my way. I'm pretty sure Dave didn't know about it. Karkat. Karkat has been so shy lately, keeping to the shadows and watching me have fun with Dave. I wish he would just come out and approach me, becuase the scent of jealousy washing off of him is nauseating. Why does he think my feelings towards him have changed? I miss talking to him, but I was going to let him approach me first.

It seemed he was finished staring into my eyes. This was it. I was still lost in indecision when his soft lips brushed against mine. I inhaled sharply as he touched again and stayed there. I could feel Dave's lips moving against mine, and he was gentle and soft, not at all like Karkat. Karkat's lips were chapped and he was aggressive, but I liked that about his kisses. I cleared my mind and I responded warmly, peppering Dave's lips with little, soft butterfly kisses. I caught his bottom lip between mine and held it there for a moment, before breaking the contact, forehead pressed against his and noses almost touching. Dave ran his fingers through my hair and suddenly brought me in again, this time more insistent. It was hard to resist opening my lips to him, and I felt his tongue exploring between my sharp teeth. I was growing a little heated, being drawn in by the second, but suddenly my glasses beeped and shone bright. The beep surprised me in the complete silence and I jumped a little. So did Dave; but he did not protest when I checked my glasses.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]

CG: TEREZI.

CG: SLOPPY MAKEOUTS.

CG: MY RESPITEBLOCK.

CG: NOW.

I didn't bother responding, but instead stood up, my heart suddenly set. Dave smelled sorely disappointed and extremely confused as I handed him back his folded shades. He quickly put them on, sighing and straightening out his face.

"Terezi? What did I do wrong? I'm so-" I cut Dave off.

"I have urgent business to attend to. Grubs to fry. Excuse me." I turned, but I felt his hand on mine again. I looked back at him.

"Didn't this… Didn't it mean anything?"

"I don't know."

"Do you like me?"

"No. Let go."

Dave's hands fell away and I felt tears stinging my eyes as I turned sharply and walked away.

He was… a very good moirail, and a very good kisser. But I couldn't be with him like that. I hated being so blunt and I hated hurting him like that, but there was nothing else I could do. I did it because I knew what was right for me. Karkat. That message had stunned me out of a heated moment and I realized my mistake. I was surprised by his bluntness, but thinking about it, Gamzee had probably helped him work up the curr to say it. I didn't care. All I knew is that the only one for me, troll or human, was Karkat. I hurried towards his respiteblock with an eager intentness about me.

I arrived at Karkat's door and let myself in. He was sitting on one of those human beds, legs crossed. He looked up sharply as I came in, and I could just smell the intense waves of sickening anxiety rolling off of him. I approached him and stood in front of him. Before Karkat could open his mouth to speak I metaphorically slapped him back into reality.

"That must have taken a lot of courage. I've smelled your delicious cherry scent stalking around in the shadows, watching me and Dave hang out. You're hard to miss, Karkles." His lips perked up just a bit as I used our old pet name, but he still looked like he was on the edge of breaking down. "I don't know why the hell you thought my feelings for you ever changed, just because I have a moirail. The scent of jealousy really is sickening and I wish you'd stop being like this and ju-"

"WAIT, you're just… moirails with him?"

"Yes! Obviously!"

"I… I thought you were flushed. I di-"

"No. I wasn't. He was flushed for me. In fact, he was kissing me when you sent that message just now." Immediately regretting kissing Dave back, I observed a tear slide down Karkat's face, which he didn't even attempt to scrub away. I immediately regretting saying that, too. "I didn't really know what I was doing at the moment, Karkat. I felt weird but as soon as you messaged me, I realized it was all wrong and that I didn't feel like that for him at all. I have to say, that was a pretty gutsy move though. Drawing back like that for how long? And then suddenly demanding me to come to you and kiss you? Wow."

"You're here now, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Then kiss this raging fuckass."

Karkat pulled me down suddenly and I splayed over him, but quickly righted myself, straddling his lap as he sat up. I pressed my forehead against his and brushed my lips agaisnt his. He didn't respond at first. I did it again. Suddenly, his hand was on my cheek and he pulled me into a full blown kiss, forcing his tongue into my mouth. It was an immediate rush, and fireworks of cherry red and iron grey were going off behind my eyelids as I responded to him. It was a moment's haze of passionate teeth and tongues and lips before we separated. I wiped my mouth and started sightlessly at him.

"Wow."

"Shut up. Shut up, I was afraid and jealous and I thought you didn't.. want me a matesprite anymore and I'm sor-"

"I think it's time for you to shut up, lover boy."

And again, we were tangling, my hands in his messy hair, rubbing his nubby horns, and his hands on my cheek and my curved side. I was heated up, and I pushed him down, straddling Karkat as I kissed him passionately. I seperated just for a second.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, Terezi. I did too. So much."


End file.
